Welcome Mistakes
by freak4anime
Summary: "He was the worse but I'd rather go down with him than some rich a-hole", Kuchiki rukia two weeks after a called-off wedding,being fired and a run down apartment.Sometimes we got to make the wrong choice(Rated m for swearing)
1. A less than friendly story

'grrrrrr grrrrrr grrrr'

"please do not tell me is morning already", i groan as i got up from bed,looking at my alarm i see the time is 6:05am which means i have exactly an hour with some minutes to get to work as i tried to get prepared to go to work i see the diary a colleague of mine gave me in order to help me(ha,of course it will) and i decided to go through with it.

''so how does one write on a wrecked up life " i muttered to myself and then begin to write

Dear diary or whatever that's said here,

I just got this piece of scrape from a woman where i work who like to call herself my friend,serioisly i have seen enough 'friends' to last me for life(oh and yeah i did airquote that friend),she said it would helped me and her words i quote 'vent my frustration',ha ha,what does the little shit know about frustration,she thinks she's seen life(how stupid),am just gonna humour her and write in this book.I have lived for the past twenty-eight years,i've done both good and bad alot which am sorry for(but if time where turned i'd still do them again.

You must be like what kind of woman is this cussing and allowing the ash on her cigar to fall on my page (that's if you were had some secret emotion device) and am not sorry for that,i also do not know why am holding a ciggarette it's just that in all these cool movies i see whenever an important personality is writing in a diary or book or whatnot they always hold a cigarette with a dark a tense atmosphere and everyone knows that logic is true,getting on to the intro my name is Kuchiki Rukia and my life has been a mirage of badluck since i was a kid,i always got the bad end of the stick you see from a sister who abandoned her to a brorher-in-law who doesn't give a damn and Oh did i mention i was a single mum(yeah,was is the word)

I live in a broken down aparrment with cockroaches and bedbugs that climb your bed at night(trust me that shit ain't funny),i worked as an assitant in departmental store,my salary is like a 9th graders monthly allowance so you know how empty i am,my family looks down on me(yay!!),alot of bills to pay not that i have any hope of paying them and lest i forget my fiance just called off our wedding but lets put that on hold,for some reason i want to discuss about the biggest mistake of my life,you see he was the worse,asshole left me high and dry(literally) he's name is kurosaki ichigo and he's the cause of most of my problems and as much as i'd love to write more i have to go to work.

bye(sound weird telling an inanimate object that...

As i stepped out my front door to go to work i remembered something important

"damn,i got fired'' and then i decided to fuck it and go to work(stupid idea i know)


	2. Let me tell you a story

Dear diary,

So guess what my idea to go to work despote being fired was...insert drumroll her if ya can...a terrible idea.My boss totally flipped and was actually gonna call the security on me after all my services to the company even though its an ordinary departmental store(tch).You see i got fired because of my ex-fiance five days to our supposed wedding he showed up at my office which i share with thirteen others and my cubicle is smaller than my office building elevator and that's saying alot,am pretty sure that only five-dollars and some old rickety materials was budgeted for that shit,we always say our last prayer before using it cos it could be our last i always take the stairs if i can help it which is rarely(suprised! i know)why complain about the elevator when you can follow the elevator,let me drop one on ya mr diary,some people's offices are actually on the stairs plus jobless hobo's who use the stairs as their home while pretended that they are employees but we are all gonna pretend like we don't see it.

Before i deviate again i said my that sonofabitch was the reason i got

fired he came in to my office looking all fime with that orange hair gaining him more attention than the guilt which was erched in his eyes,i dont know how i'd mix it but i was so stupid(that i was for him),he drag me by the arm and took me to that rickety dingy old elevator and started to touch me twas weird but hey he's the man i allowed him do what he was doing but guess who was caught and rhen fired for misconduct(and i wasn't even doing anything) and he didn't even do anything,he just stood there with this really weird expression in his face.

My whole life revolved aroumd him,i met him at an amusement parkwirh his twin sisters when i was twenty-one in college,his sisters were the best,he was sweet,charming,funny,sarcastic,could scowl like a PMSing female lion but he always had this special smile reserved for me,it made me feel like i was the only one in the world,i really love him and could do anything for him.He fought my demons and i stopped his nightmares and fears,he was my pillar and my sun and i was his rock and his moon...blah blah blah...all that i wrote over there are just bullshit,total shit,i don't think the sun ever shited on the moon and blamed it on the something that happened during his creation but he did,but i never minded cos when you love someone you love them with their flaws and he really loved me and still do,he was ready to give me the world and i was ready to wait for him to conquer it and bring it to me...Ha ha ha!!we were so young and stupid i'd sit under a tree and allow him quote shakespeare to me.

I was desperate for the attention he gave me,i made sure he knew that without him my life would be nothing that he was what kept me going and guess what he made sure i understood what it meant to give someone your life and i'd regret it.


End file.
